Let's Make a Porno
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Katsuki gets given a camera after a photoshoot. He, Eijiro and Izuku decide to have some fun with it when he brings it home.


**Hello everyone so for New Year Pandora asked if she could have a KiriBakuDeku threeway on film, I hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

"Guess what I picked up at work today," Katsuki announces proudly as he closes the front door behind him.

"Rabies?" Eijiro offers not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Okay just for that you don't get to know," Katsuki grumbles, glaring at him.

"Are you going to tell me _Kacchan_?" Izuku all but purrs, going over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"See Deku wants to know," Katsuki says giving Eijiro a smug smirk.

"I never said I didn't," Eijiro says rolling his eyes.

"So are you going to tell us what your surprise is Kacchan?" Izuku asks smiling sweetly at him.

"I did a photo-shoot today and I was given a camera as a parting gift from the sponsor so I thought that I'd bring it home and we could have some fun with it," Katsuki says holding up the bag he's been carrying so that they can both see it.

"Oh wow!" Izuku marvels, taking the bag and setting it on the table so that he can open it and take a look at the camera inside. "This is a really nice camera Kacchan."

Eijiro whistles in agreement. "And they just gave this to you?" he asks in disbelief.

"Pretty much yeah," Katsuki replies with a shrug. "I have to do the usual shit of raving about it on my social media and putting up pictures I took with it."

"Wow..." Eijiro says.

"So what kind of things are you going to take photos of Kacchan?" Izuku asks.

"I with thinking some tasteful shots of Ei fucking you cause you look real fucking sexy on your hands and knees taking cock."

"Oh..." Izuku's face flushes scarlet but Katsuki can tell that he's interested.

"You can't put that on your social media," Eijiro says, also blushing slightly.

"And it has a record function," Katsuki smirks, one hand coming to rest on Izuku's ass while the other reaches up to run through Eijiro's hair.

"So you mean...?" Izuku begins, his eyes lighting up.

"We could film Deku's Double Dicking," Katsuki says giving Izuku's ass a squeeze.

A shiver runs through Izuku and a soft moan escapes his lips. "Oh my god, Kacchan!"

"See," Katuski says grinning at Eijiro, "Deku's well up for it."

"But what if it gets leaked?" Eijiro asks. "We're all in the public eye, how would we get out of that one?"

"You think I'm an idiot?" Katuski asks. "I know how to keep shit off the internet. This would be for our eyes only."

"I guess..." Eijiro says and Katsuki can see the resolve starting to crack. He knows that it's only a matter of time before Eijiro starts agreeing and then it will be a night of hot sex.

"And think of how good Deku will look on film," Katuski says. "How good we'll _all_ look on film."

"I suppose..." Eijiro says as another part of his resolve slips away. It would be nice to have something he can watch of the three of them when they're apart rather than just his memories.

Izuku takes hold of his hands and gives them a squeeze. "Come on Eiji," he says, eyes bright, "it will be so much fun."

"You sure Izu?" Eijiro asks. In the time that the three of them have been together Izuku is usually the most shy when it comes to initiating sex. He can be seductive when he wants to be (and more often than not without even trying) but he often stumbles over his words and blushes a lot but now he seems very sure of himself as he nods vigorously.

"Yeah," he says, "I really want to do this with you two."

Eijiro looks between Izuku, who is positively thrumming with excitement, and Katsuki and the last of his resolve finally cracks. "Okay," he says with a grin, "let's go this this."

"Perfect," Katsuki smirks.

* * *

The following day all three of them can barely concentrate, all are thinking too much about what is going to happen when they return home. The prospect of a night of the three of them, no clothes and a camera is too much of a distraction. Katsuki is the first to arrive home and instantly begins to set up as soon as he gets in. By the time Eijiro and Izuku arrive back he has everything ready for them, clearly eager to get started.

"Hey beautiful, gorgeous," he says pulling first Izuku and them Eijiro in for a kiss. "You both ready for this?"

"So ready," Izuku replies, voice breathless.

"Someone's excited," Katsuki chuckles, booping the tip of Izuku's nose with his finger.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Izuku laughs tugging at Eijiro's shirt.

"You're insatiable," Eijiro laughs, letting him take it off.

"So let's get this shit started then," Katsuki says.

"Where do you want me first then?" Izuku asks.

"Why don't you get on the bed and spread those slutty legs for the both of us," Katsuki says with a smirk.

"Okay," Izuku says and scampers over to the bed, hurriedly stripping out of his clothes as he does.

"I can't wait to wreck him," Katsuki tells Eijiro.

"I know," Eijiro agrees, his eyes raking over Izuku's body as he lies down on the bed, eyes boring in to the both of them. "How do you turn this thing on?" he asks holding up the camera.

"Let me worry about that," Katsuki says taking the camera from him. "You go join our little slut and make sure he gets all hot and bothered. I'll join you when it's set up."

Eijiro goes over to the bed and pulls Izuku into a long, tongue heavy kiss. "Hey beautiful," he says before pulling Izuku in for another kiss, sinking his fingers into Izuku's hair.

"Hey," Izuku says with a grin when they pull apart again.

As Eijiro kisses him again Izuku's fingers find his jeans and begin to undo them. There is an eagerness that only ever comes over him when he knows he's going to get a good hard fucking. Izuku's skin feels so soft under his fingers and as Eijiro trails his fingertips down Izuku's chest a shiver runs through him, making him pull back on a soft groan.

"Eiji..."

"Yes gorgeous?"

"Can I suck you off?" Izuku asks, his eyes shining brightly.

"Since you asked so nicely," Eijiro replies, grinning, "and you always looks so pretty taking a cock in your mouth."

"It'll make a fucking great shot too," Katsuki agrees, the camera already pointed at them. "Deku on his knees sucking cock like he's getting paid for it."

Eijiro reaches over and runs his thumb over Izuku's bottom lip. "Then let me get out of these," he says as he gets to his feet and strips out of his jeans and boxers. Aware that he has the camera on him Eijiro makes a show of kneeling back on the bed and running his fingers through Izuku's hair. "You're so pretty Izu," he says softly.

"Ain't he just," Katsuki agrees.

"Open that pretty mouth for us baby," Eijiro says running his thumb over Izuku's bottom lip again. He does as he's told instantly and Eijiro lets out a long, slow breath at the sight, his cock twitching. "Wow..."

"Fuck," Katsuki says from where he's watching them intently. "That's a nice fucking sight."

"It's about to get better," Eijiro says tossing a wink at the camera before he takes hold of his cock and guides it into Izuku's mouth.

As soon as his lips close around it Izuku takes Eijiro right to the back of his throat, swallowing around him. It feels so good and is just the way that Eijiro likes. Izuku knows just how to make him weak as he works the underside with his tongue and groans, tearing a moan of Eijiro's own from his chest as he grips Izuku's hair.

"Fucking hell," he groans.

"You enjoying yourself?" Katsuki asks.

"Oh fuck yes!" Eijiro cries. "His mouth is amazing. You need to feel this."

"Move over then," Katuski says coming to stand at the edge of the bed.

With a final swallow around the head of Eijiro's dick Izuku pulls off with a lewd smacking sound, perfect for a home made porn. Like a true little cam-star Izuku looks up into the camera, his mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out.

"Shit Deku," Katsuki groans, trying to hold the camera steady. "Such a slut for cock, aren't you?"

Before Izuku even has a chance to reply Katsuki shoves his dick between Izuku's lips. Watching Izuku sucking Katsuki's dick has Eijiro stroking his own cock; they look so hot together and the footage of Katsuki's dick disappearing down Izuku's throat while he looks up into the camera is going to be stunning. With the camera still focused on Izuku Katsuki turns to smirk at Eijiro.

"Come join us Ei."

"You think we can both fit?" Eijiro asks.

"Course we can," Katsuki replies. "Deku's such a whore he'll take the both of us right?"

"Yes," Izuku gasps pulling off Katsuki's cock. "Please I want to feel the both of you."

"You want it baby?" Eijiro asks, softly stroking Izuku's hair.

"Yeah," he replies, his voice hoarse from throat abuse, "I need it."

"Then open wide slut," Katsuki says with a smirk.

Instantly Izuku does as he's told, desperate to have both of their dicks in his mouth at once. It's a tight fit but soon Izuku has his lips stretched wide around both Eijiro and Katsuki at the same time. Wet slurps and groans fill the room as Izuku lavishes their cocks with sucks, licks and kisses, putting on the most phenomenal show for both the camera and his boyfriends.

"Fuck," Katsuki growls as Izuku pulls off the both of them in a desperate attempt to catch his breath.

"You did amazing angel," Eijiro tells Izuku, reaching down to stroke his hair.

"Think he deserves a reward," Katsuki says, grinning down at Izuku's flushed face.

"Please," he all but moans.

"Seeing as he begs so nicely," Eijiro says climbing onto the bed and positioning himself behind Izuku.

"You're going to love this Deku," Katsuki says as Eijiro takes hold of Izuku's hips and pulls him back so that his ass is in the air.

"You're so soft Izu," Eijiro coos, taking hold of his ass cheeks and spreading them open. He tosses a wink at the camera, playing up to it again before dipping his head and flicking his tongue over Izuku's asshole.

"Yeah that's it," Katuski all but growls as Izuku moans into the sheets, leaning in as close as he can so that he can see Eijiro's tongue teasing Izuku's asshole. "Look at that ass clenching around his tongue," Katsuki marvels. "So fucking beautiful." He moves the camera so that he can get a close up of Izuku's flushed face. There are tears pricking the corners of his eyes, his lips are red and swollen and his freckles are standing out against his scarlet skin.

"Ka... Kacchan, Eiji," Izuku cries.

Katsuki and Eijiro both know that voice: that sound means he's getting close. With a final flick of his tongue Eijiro pulls away, not wanting to end the fun just yet. Pressing a soft kiss to the base of Izuku's spine he grins down at him as Izuku looks over his shoulder at him. _He really does look beautiful like this..._

"Hey Ei, take this," Katsuki says handing him the camera and reaching under their bed to grab a bottle of lube. "You ready to get fucked Deku? Sounds like you are."

"Please Kacchan, Eiji," Izuku whimpers. "Wanna feel it!"

"Then let's get you stretched open," Katsuki says with a smirk. "You think you can take both of us at once?"

"Y... yeah," Izuku gasps. "Want you both inside me!"

"Such a needy little slut, aren't you?" Katuski chuckles, slicking his fingers up and sliding the first one in.

"Yes!" Izuku gasps. "Slut for you two."

"And don't we fucking know it," Katsuki says before slipping another finger inside Izuku.

Kneeling in front of Izuku Eijiro makes sure to capture Katuski's fingers trusting into Izuku's ass. He almost doesn't realise that his cock is right in front of Izuku's mouth until he feels lips closing around him. A strangled groan sounds from his throat and he looks down to see Izuku working his cock with his tongue. He almost doesn't know where to point the camera; both sights are stunning and he wants to capture them perfectly.

"My god Izu," he groans.

"Such a fucking whore ain't he," Katsuki sniggers, giving his fingers a hard thrust. "Just gotta have a cock in his mouth otherwise he can't think."

"He looks gorgeous," Eijiro says, holding the camera tightly with one hand and pushing Izuku's hair out of his eyes with the other.

"Hey Deku," Katsuki says catching Izuku's attention. "Gonna need your help with something." He grabs Izuku's wrist and covers his fingers in lube as well. "You're gonna help me stretch you all the way open so that you can take both of us okay?"

Izuku nods, slipping a finger inside himself and going back to sucking Eijiro off at the same time. It doesn't take him very long before he has three of his own fingers, as well as three of Katsuki's stretching him open. He's so close, with every thrust of their fingers Katsuki is able to find his prostate and hit it dead on. It's a gift that Katsuki has picked up and it's not helping with Izuku's self control. Pulling off Eijiro's cock he moans heatedly.

"Please..." he groans looking up at Eijiro and then over his shoulder at Katsuki with huge, desperate eyes.

"Please what Deku?" Katsuki asks.

"Please fuck me," Izuku begs on a broken moan. "Please I'm ready, I need it!"

"Fuck he sounds so desperate," Katsuki growls.

"I know," Eijiro agrees, setting the camera down on the desk so that it will capture the main event. "You think we should given him what he wants?"

"I think so," Katsuki says. "Wanna fill up this sexy ass."

"Please," Izuku moans, clawing at the sheets beneath him as Katsuki pulls his fingers out and gives his ass a hard smack.

"Come here angel," Eijiro says getting onto the bed and helping Izuku into his lap. Having Izuku sink down onto his cock feels like heaven and Eijiro can't help but moan as Izuku instantly wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

"Eiji," Izuku gasps as he clenches around Eijiro.

"Yes beautiful," Eijiro says softly, brushing Izuku's hair out of his eyes.

"Feels so good!"

"I know, you feel amazing, you're perfect," Eijiro says. "Do you think you can take Kats as well now?"

Izuku nods. "Yeah."

Katsuki presses kiss to Izuku's shoulder as he positions himself behind Izuku. "I'm here Deku."

"Kacchan," Izuku breathes reaching back so that he can sink his fingers into Katsuki's hair and pull him into a kiss.

"You ready Deku?" Katsuki asks.

Izuku nods again, unable to find his voice.

"Okay gorgeous." Slowly Katsuki pushes into Izuku, in beside Eijiro and Izuku feels as if he's on fire.

It takes everything in him to relax. He doesn't take the both of them together like this very often and it takes a lot to fit them both in. He lets out a long, slow breath as the corners of his vision begins to fade. It feels as if he's stretched to breaking point and like he might pass out at any given second. A gentle hand caressing his cheek keeps him grounded.

"Stay with us baby," Eijiro says softly.

"Breathe Deku," Katsuki says, his hands gently stroking Izuku's sides.

"I'm okay," Izuku says after a moment of collecting himself, when things have stopped feeling quite so fuzzy.

"You ready sweetheart?" Eijiro asks.

"Yeah," Izuku nods. "Please move, both of you."

Neither Eijiro or Katsuki needs to be asked twice and both of them begin to thrust into Izuku. Being filled like this is amazing: having one arm wrapped around Eijiro's neck and the other in Katsuki's hair to keep them close as they both lavish his neck with kisses is just perfect. Eijiro shifts his angle slightly so that the both of them are nailing his prostate dead on and it feels fucking amazing.

"I'm so close," Izuku cries, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. "I'm gonna come!"

"Come on baby," Eijiro says softly.

"Get wild Deku," Katsuki tells him.

It doesn't take much more before Izuku's entire body stiffens, he lets out a loud scream of ecstasy and he comes, untouched. He clenches down on the both of them like a vice and that has the both of them coming along with him. The two of them keep thrusting into Izuku so that they can all ride out the pleasure together. When Katsuki finally pulls out Izuku practically falls forward into Eijiro's arms, too fucked out to notice or care that Katsuki has picked up the camera and getting a close up of Izuku's asshole.

"Now that's a nice fucking shot," Katsuki says. "Fucking gorgeous ass you've got when it's all fucked out and gaping like this."

Eijiro can only imagine what Izuku must look like and he can't wait to see the footage later. "You did amazingly sweetheart," he tells him. "So good for us."

"Yeah," Katsuki agrees, turning the camera off and coming back to join them on the bed. "You were fucking amazing Deku."

"Thank you," Izuku says smiling at them both.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" Eijiro asks, stroking Izuku's cheek.

"I'm great," Izuku says a little dreamily. "Can we do some more filming with that another time?"

Eijiro and Katsuki share a grin over Izuku's shoulder before Katsuki reaches over, pulls Eijiro into a kiss and then tilts Izuku's face so that he can kiss him too. "Fucking course we can," he says.


End file.
